Hashimoto Ryo
Hashimoto Ryo (橋本涼) is a member of Johnny's Jr group HiHi Jets. Background Hashimoto Ryo joined Johnny's Jr. in July 20, 2009 at the age of 8. He wanted entered Johnnys because after he watched DREAM BOYS and he interested with Kamenashi Kazuya from KAT-TUN. On the same year he joined, the special unit Snow Prince Gasshoudan was formed for movie Snow Prince Kinjirareta Koi no Melody starring SixTONES member Morimoto Shintaro as the lead character. Alongside him within the unit would also be future HiHi Jets members, Inoue Mizuki, Haba Yuki and 7 MEN Samurai's Nakamura Reia. He continued to back dance for older Johnny's and juniors for the next few years on stage (such as Johnny's Ginza) and on The Shonen Club while making drama appearances in Rinne no Ame (2010) and Saito-san 2 (2013) and variety shows including Johnny's Jr. Land, Gamushara!, School Kakumei, Taki CHANnel, Yan Yan JUMP, YOU Conto Sichaina Yo and R no Hosoku. On March 26, 2015, he was introduced as part of the unit Chuusan Trio during Sexy Zone Sexy Power Tour alongside Inoue Mizuki and Inaba Manaya and would preform for the tour as well as The Shonen Club. Some of there performances would also include rollerskating. On October 26, 2015, the formation of HiHi Jet was announced during an interview for the stage production "JOHNNYS 'World 2015", and alongside Inoue Mizuki and Haba Yuki selected as a member at the age of 14 (however, only both him and Inoue Mizuki were only seen at the interview). Later Hashimoto Ryu, Inoue Mizuki and Haba Yuki would go on to preform their first performance of HiHi Jet on The Shonen Club. On February 18th, both Hashimoto and Inoue graduated from Horikoshi Gakuenhttps://bluesea0925.com/actor/6413/, a renowned private high school for many performing arts and celebrity graduates – including a large number of idols and trainees from Johnny's Entertainment. In September of 2019, photos of Sakuma Ryuto allegedly drinking alcohol, and Hashimoto Ryo sleeping in bed with a female were leaked on the internet, causing outrage. News reports stated that this was a part of a revenge plot by an obsessive fan who had previously targeted and created scandals with other Johnny's Juniors. Sakuma and Hashimoto eventually confessed that the boys in the photos were them. In response to the leak of inappropriate pictures the two of them were suspended from entertainment activities from September 10th until the end of December 2019 and took part in community service activities that the company would decide. Sakuma would also be giving priority to his school work as he was still in high school. The company accepted some responsibility for the incident due to a lack of proper guidance of their young talents. HiHi Jets continued to temporarily perform as a three person unit for the rest of 2019. On January 1st 2020, it was was formally announced by all five members of HiHi Jets via upload to the Juniors fanclub site that Hashimoto Ryo and Sakuma Ryuto will resume activities. They thanked the fans for their support during the hiatus, said they have learned from what happened and promised to not make the fans sad again. Participation Single * 2009.12.02 Snow Prince (Snow Prince Gasshoudan) PV * Snow Prince (Snow Prince Gasshoudan) * Sexy Zone (Sexy Zone) Media Appearance Stage Play * Takizawa Enbujou * Takizawa Kabuki * Dream Boys Media Appearance Drama * 2008 Saito-san * 2010 Rinne no Ame * 2013 Saito-san 2 Variety Show * The Shonen Club * Taki CHANnel * Yan Yan JUMP * School KakumeI * Johnnys’ Jr Land * YOU Conto Sichaina Yo * Gamushara! Trivia * Favorite food: sushi * Favorite song: With Love (Takizawa Hideaki) * Hobby: reading * Ability: roller skating * Rival: none * Admired senpai: Kamenashi Kazuya, Takizawa Hideaki * Close Jr: Haba Yuki, Inoue Mizuki, Tamamoto Fumito, Kuramoto Kaoru, Kaneda Yusei, Hayashi Ren * Close senpai: Tanaka Toshiki, Miyata Toshiya, Fukazawa Tatsuya * Pair: Inoue Mizuki, Haba Yuki, Tamamoto Fumito * Has an older sister * He and Inoue Mizuki are the only original members of HiHi Jets who have stayed on within the unit throughout the ongoing shuffling and rotation of members. Gallery Ryo Hashimoto-2012.jpg Hashimoto-ryo-2013.jpg Hashimoto-ryo-middle-2014.jpg Hashimoto-ryo-2015.jpg HashimotoRyo.png Hashimoto Ryo headshot 2018.png HiHiJetsHashimotoInoueGraduation2019.png Hashimoto Ryo 2018 JrDex.png References Category:Kanto Juniors Category:In a group